Peace, finally
by Kyriea Blackheart
Summary: Prussia has had a hard time dealing with everything but something finally push him over the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here is another story so ya enjoy !

Warning SUICIDE if you don't like reading stuff like this.

**Prussia Pov**

I'm tired. That's all I feel, tired. I have felt that way since my country was dissolved. There has also been an unbearable pain in my chest that likes to flare up sometimes. I always wanted to tell someone about it but have never had the courage to. Every time I almost told someone I thought about the consequences. They may call me weak and a sissy for taking a little pain. But this a not some little pain that will go away in time. When it happened it felt like my heart was being ripped put of my chest.

It was time for the annual world meeting and like usual I had no say in things. I know that I am only there to help my brother manage thing. I know that he is getting tired also, tired of me. He thinks my fear of Russia is a silly little thing that I should get over, but it's more than that. He doesn't get it; Russia tortured me for almost forty years. Wouldn't you be afraid of him after that? There was this moment that hurt me even more than all of those years with Russia.

_Flash back_

_I had just woken up from a nightmare screaming. It was Russia chasing me with that horrid pipe of his but I couldn't get any no matter how much I tried. After I calmed down I heard someone running to my room. Suddenly Ludwig came busting into my room. I was about to say something until he cut me off. _

"_Will you stop your damn screaming some off us are trying to sleep in this house and don't need you screaming your head off all the time. All you do all day is sit in your room and do nothing, why don't you do something with your worthless life. I can't believe I saved you for this. You are just a waste off space, I do all the work in this house." He yelled at me while I was frozen in shock. Then he left the room with out another word._

I still can't believe he said that about me but thanks to him my eyes were opened to the truth. I am a worthless waste of space and I don't have a purpose in this world anymore. I only stay here because I am being the hopeful optimistic person that thinks that someone that still cares about him. Ludwig I think is out of that picture but I hope that he still calls me his brother and not some annoying waste of space.

It was time to the annoying meeting and we were still getting ready. Ludwig hasn't looked or spoke to me once since that little incident happened. Since then I haven't eating or sleeping. I am as skinny as a skeleton and I have dark circles under my eyes. But he never seemed to notice how different I looked.

When we arrived at the meeting the first thing that happened is that Italy completely jumped on me. He gave me a hug and said "Ve Gil I haven't seen you in while you should hang out with Lud and I sometime. "

He paused and tightened his gripped on me and frowned. "Are you eating, your so skinny?"

"Yes I have been eating and shouldn't you be with your allies than waste your time with me." I lied.

Yes but…He started. "Go one I think they are waiting for you." I said as I was walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait where are you going I though you would come with me?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes I will be there in a minute I just need to go to the bathroom." I said as I walked off with out another word.

As I arrived at the bathroom I went into one of the stalls and took out my knife. I never go anywhere without it. I rolled up my selves and on my wrist there was fresh and old scars littering all over my arm. As I was making more cuts I thought about how Italy was the only one who noticed and we don't even see each other a lot. I have been cutting since I started fighting when I was young. Trying to cope with the entire killing I had done was hard. And that just worsened with time and with having to fight my once friends. Now that all hate me for all of those wars I started but I had to start them to protest my people. I didn't realize that I had made about ten large cuts on my arms. I quickly bandaged up my arm and went straight to the meeting.

When I opened the door I was met with unhappy faces of the other countries.

"Dude what took you so long we were waiting for a minute." America said

"Don't bother Alfred, a selfish brute would never under stand the meaning of time." Roderick said

"If we are done wasting our time on him lets get this meeting over with." Arthur said with a bored expression on his face.

With that the meeting started, I tried to stay quiet through the whole time but someone wouldn't have that.

"What do you think about that Gilbert?" Italy asked me.

I was about to say something until I was cut off.

"Why would his lousy opinion its not like we care about it." Hungary said with an angry tone

I" agree I don't even know why he his even here he should have died along time ago." Iceland said.

Everyone threw in his or her comments how he should be dead and that he has no place here. But what they didn't know as while they were saying these hurtful things the one they were talking about had tears rolling down his face.

After they were talking about me for a while Ludwig looked over at me and saw me crying. "Bother…he said with a shocked look on his face. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me but I didn't know what happened next because I ran out of the room.

I was running and I heard people calling my name and chasing after me. The next thing I knew I was on the roof. I turned around and locked the door. That's it I can't take anymore of this I am finally be free of all the torture and abuse that is life. I slowly got up on the railing and looked down. I was standing on the tallest building in this city. I searched through my pockets and found a piece of paper and a pen. I began to write a note apologizing to everyone that I have done anything to. I heard banging on the door and I quickly set the note down. Then I climbed back on the railing.

It will be all over in a minute I told myself. I took a deep breath and spread my arms out.

Then I fell, while I was falling I saw everyone leaning over the railing. The person that really stood out was Ludwig his face was tear stained and was reaching over the railing. I could also see Italy and others holding him back, he looked like he was going to follow me. During that time it felt like time had slowed down and I gave Ludwig a sad smile as I was falling.

Time sped up again as the pavement approached then suddenly

**Everything faded into black nothingness **

**Done and please review and if you wanted to request any story leave a request in the comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Germany Pov**

I could tell that there is something wrong with my brother, but I don't know what. He seems more tired than usual and quieter. And that's not a good thing. He was always loud and obnoxious. Quiet is not in his vocabulary, it never was. Something must have happened to him that made him this way. Whenever I bring anything up about the war I can see that he shut down completely and that drives me insane. I am only trying to help my brother but he won't let me. Fine I will just try again later.

Gilbert has only gotten worse and I am running out of patience. I love my brother but he still wont let me help him. That's it if he didn't want my help he won't get any.

One night when I was working I heard screaming, it was Gilbert's screams. I was already ticked off from all of the paper work that I was doing. There was a world meeting tomorrow and I needed to finish this. So I walked out of my room and headed to his.

After I slammed open the door he was sitting on his bed and was covered in sweat. It looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off.

"Will you stop your damn screaming some off us are trying to sleep in this house and don't need you screaming your head off all the time. All you do all day is sit in your room and do nothing, why don't you do something with your worthless life. I can't believe I saved you for this. You are just a waste off space, I do all the work in this house_." _I yelled.

When I was done I saw that he was frozen with shock and looked like he was going to cry. I was crushed with guilt and I wondered why I didn't fall over from that. He was my brother and I didn't really think that about him. But I didn't apologize because of my stupid pride; instead I walked out of the room with out another word. Since then I decided that I didn't deserve him as a brother and decided to leave him alone. And that was working, he was doing fine now. Think….

The next morning when we were getting for the meeting I didn't look at Gilbert at all. I still felt guilty about what I did that night, but that was in the past and I have a role to take today.

When we arrived Italy immediately ran over and hugged Gilbert. I rolled my eyes at his silly little habit. But suddenly Italy let go and looked Gilbert straight in eye and asked "Are you eating, your so skinny?"

Gilbert looked taken back at that question but answered "Yes I have been eating and shouldn't you be with your allies than waste your time with me."

I winced at that statement. Wow did he really think so lowly of him. Italy looked shocked at that and began.

"Yes but…"He started. "Go one I think they are waiting for you." Gilbert said, "Wait where are you going I though you would come with me?" Italy said with a confused look on his face. "Yes I will be there in a minute I just need to go to the bathroom." Gilbert said.

Then he suddenly turned around and head toward the bathroom. Italy then turned around to me and asked. '' What's wrong with Gil, he seems different?"

"He has been acting weird for a while now but he wont tell me what is wrong. I have tried and he still won't tell me. " I said with a tired expression on my face.

"Well we will find out after the meeting, so for now lets go." Italy said with semi serious expression on his face. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We arrived at the meeting and saw that we were the first ones there. So we started to talk until everyone arrived. When almost everyone arrived Gilbert finally came in. He looked very pale but I brushed it off.

"Dude what took you so long we were waiting for a minute." America said

"Don't bother Alfred, a selfish brute would never under stand the meaning of time." Roderick said

"If we are done wasting our time on him lets get this meeting over with." Arthur said with a bored expression on his face.

With that the meeting started, I saw that he was trying to stay quiet through the whole time but someone wouldn't have that.

"What do you think about that Gilbert?" Italy asked me.

He was about to say something until He was cut off.

"Why would his lousy opinion its not like we care about it." Hungary said with an angry tone

I" agree I don't even know why he his even here he should have died along time ago." Iceland said.

Everyone threw in his or her comments how he should be dead and that he has no place here. But what they didn't know as while they were saying these hurtful things the one they were talking about had tears rolling down his face.

I was one of those people; I thought that he would brush off the comments like he has always done. But only did I realize how much their words were hurting him is when I saw his face.

He had tears rolling down his face and his eyes were full of hurt and betrayal. I started to say "Bother…" with a shocked look on my face. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Then he suddenly ran out of the room at full speed. Italy and I were the first to move then everyone was following us. We chased after him, telling him to stop and calling his name. But he made no move to stop and I heard America mumble "How is he so fast?"

After a while of running a door stopped us. It was the door to the roof and I realized what he was planning on doing. I started to yell and pound on the door. Everyone else joined me after they realized what was going on.

After a while we finally got the door down and I rushed on to the roof. But I was met with a site that would never leave my mind. It was my brother; my only family, jump off the roof.

I immediately tried to follow him to try to save him, but the others held me back, I screamed his name and then I felt like time had slowed down. While he was falling he managed to turn around and give me a sad smile.

Then I heard the sickening crack of a spine crack and I went limp.

He's gone… my brother is …dead.

**So that's chapter two hope you like. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Germany Pov**

We held a funeral for Gilbert and surprisingly everyone showed up, even the Allies. Everyone was crying but I couldn't cry anymore. I felt hollow inside, like there was a void that could never be filled. Gilbert was put in pure black coffin and the lid was open. At first look he looked like was only sleeping and we hoped that was the case. Sadly he all knew that he was dead, he left and is never coming back. Finally tears started to fill my eyes as I remembered what happened.

_**Flashback **_

_After a while we finally got the door down and I rushed on to the roof. But I was met with a site that would never leave my mind. It was my brother; my only family, jump off the roof._

_I immediately tried to follow him to try to save him, but the others held me back, I screamed his name and then I felt like time had slowed down. While he was falling he managed to turn around and give me a sad smile._

_Then I heard the sickening crack of a spine crack and I went limp._

_He's gone… my brother is …dead._

_Then I turned back to everyone else and saw that they were all frozen with shock. Then America ran up to the railing and looked down. He looked like he was going to puke. Italy picked up the note and started to cry. _

"_Germany…." He started but then I ran back to the stairs. I ran down the stairs while silently praying that this was just a joke and that when I get down there we would stand up laughing and say that he pranked us. But when I arrived I realized that this was no joke. Gilbert was lying in a pool of his blood and his arms and legs were sticking out in different angles. I felt the urge to puke but I didn't, instead I slowly made my way to his lifeless body._

"_Brother?..." I whispered tears still rolling down my face. I called out again hoping that he would respond, but he still stayed completely lifeless. When I finally reached him I fell on my knees and pulled him into my arms. I begged and crying just hoping that he would awake. Then I finally realized what Italy was talking about, Gilbert was too light. I suddenly felt my shirt getting wet and I looked down. His blood was soaking to my into it but it has coming from his wrists. I slowly grabbed his hand and pulled back his sleeve._

_They were bandaged but blood was flowing out of them like a river. I hoped that it wasn't what I thought this meant. But when I took of the wet bandages my hopes were crushed. On his wrists were old scars, but they weren't only on his wrist they covered his whole arm. But among the scars they were several new cuts and they were still bleeding even though he was gone. There wasn't a pulse and he wasn't breathing._

_When everyone arrived the just stood a while away but Italy and japan ran over. Italy started to cry even harder and begged Gilbert to wake up, just like I did when I arrived. Japan came over and closed Gilbert's blank, glassy eyes. America did puke this time when I stood up and turned to them with Gilbert in my arms. Then I proceeded to my house but I noticed the sad and guilty look on everyone's face as I passed by._

**Present **

I snapped out of my thoughts as America stood up and said. "Gilbert, also known as Prussia was a good man. He was annoying and liked to get in everyone's business but he was a good country and protected his family and people to the end. We are all to blame for his death; we pushed him over the edge. And we are sorry for that. Gilbert, I would like to personally apologize. I am the hero and it is my job to protect everyone but I couldn't protect you. Instead I was one of the ones who pushed you over the edge. Gil… God dammit I'm sorry just wake up! Why did you do this, you still had so much to live for!

Then he proceeded to cry and England came over and hugged him. America continued to cry into England's shirt. England too was crying.

I have never seen America this sad and I don't like it. I like the carefree America, he reminds me of my brother.

The service lasted a few more hours and then everyone went home. France was still crying and muttering in French. He went home in Canada' arms still crying Gilbert's name. I have to say Spain was the same but went home in Romano's arms. Italy wanted to stay with me but I told him that I was fine and that he should go with his brother. And so he did but he gave me the note that Gilbert wrote.

I remained there still staring at the black gravestone. Then I decided to return home. When I arrived I hung up my coat and went to Gilbert's room. I laid on his bed and tried to think about life with out him. I … just couldn't, he was always there for me and now he's gone. I felt the tears come back and I buried myself in his covers. They still smelt like him.

I cried for a while until I decided to read his note. Before I read it I braced myself. Then I shakily opened the letter, but what was inside shocked me.

**It said in big letters WAKE UP!**

I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up. I was covered in sweat and I tried to think straight for a while. I looked at the calendar and saw that today was the first day Gilbert was home from Russia. Was that a horrible dream, I don't know but I had to find out.

I jumped up from my bed and ran to my brother's room. When I arrived I saw a light coming from the room. Is he alive….

I literally crashed open the door and screamed "Brother!" HE was currently reading but when I busted in he jumped and fell of his be.

"LUDWIG don't scare me like that, the awesome me could have had a heart attack. Wait … why are you crying?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

During his little speech I started to cry. He was alive …HE IS ALIVE! God I am so happy that horrible scene was a dream and wasn't real.

After he asked me that question I jumped on him and gave him a big hug and wouldn't let go.

"Hey what's the matter with you did you have a bad dream?" He asked. I nodded. "Well if that's the case would you like to sleep with me tonight?" he asked with a fond smile on his face.

I nodded again and I turned off the light but while I still had him my arms. Once we got comfortable he fell asleep but I remained awake. I stared at his sleeping face and thought once again.

I am so happy that was a dream and I love you brother, now and forever. Nothing will change that.

_Not even death…_

**Well that's done please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

**Germany Pov**

After my horrible dream I stayed with Gilbert through the whole night. I didn't sleep because I thought when I woke he would be gone.

When morning Gilbert woke up with style so or so he said. When he opened his eyes I think he forgot that was in the bed with him and he screamed and fell over, off the bed. I started to laugh and he looked up at me with a pout on his face.

"Dude, Ludwig that was not funny stop laughing." He said

"Your right it was not funny it was hilarious." I said while wiping a tear away from my eye.

If it was even possible he started to pout even more and that set me off again. After laughing for a while I stood up and asked what he wanted for breakfast. He mumbled and said that he didn't care.

After I made breakfast we sat down and started to eat. Then he had to ask the question that I had been dreading to answer.

"So why did you bust into my room like a mad man last night?" He asked with a curios look on his face.

I sigh and told him everything but somewhere in the story I started to cry again. When I finished I looked down at the floor. Suddenly I felt warm arms enclose around me. I looked up and saw that He was hugging me.

"Oh Ludwig I would never do that to you and you should know that." He said in a soft voice.

I started to cry even harder when I heard that and we were like that for a while. I was sobbing into his shirt and he was hugging me while running his hand through my hair.

Finally he whispered to me "You know that we have a meeting today and I think we should get ready for it or England will have your heads for not showing up. And we both know that America is the only one who can calm him down and that takes a while."

I nodded and got up and got ready. When we arrived in London Gilbert immediately ran over to where France and Spain where. And of course they both gave him a kiss on the cheek and he started to blush. All of the countries who where watching that little scene started to laugh.

Italy came over and said "Gilbert sure seems lively today, did something happen?"

"No nothing of importance happened, it was just a stupid dream." I said.

The dream was not important; the only thing that is important right now is that Gilbert is happy and alive.

_**And that makes me happy…**_

_**The End**_

**Sorry that I didn't update in a while my aunt died and I found out that my uncle has severe cancer. But on the bright side I am now 14 ! SO I hope you like the ending of this story. There has already been over 300 views on this story so I am very happy. Good bye for now **


End file.
